Most fences and walls, including fence walls, look fine when just installed. However, many tilt, sag, and crack as time passes and the underlying support shifts slightly under the weight of the materials used. There is a need for a more durable structure, and some innovators have made related contributions. Cochrane in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,740 discloses I-beam posts with hardware to retain his panel members. Totten in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,919 teaches hollow I-beam posts with interlocking hollow rails filled with plastic. Kavanaugh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,962 discloses a wall made by affixing plasterboard to the exterior of aligned flanges (perforated) of metal I-beams, and spraying plastic foam to coat the adjacent surface of such board and flanges until flush, and finally coats the exterior with adhesive and then with stucco. However, these approaches fail to provide the combination of features that my invention offers.